Switching Spells, A witches worst nightmare
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: This is a Delena fanfic. Damon and Elena are forced to switch bodies, can Bonnie help? Blah blah blah. I suck at summaries. Just read it. Please and review.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bench in front of her window, She was so Delicate, so Fragile. Her Soft skin and her long chocolate brown hair. It was messed up and splattered all across her pillow as she laid on her back, her head turned in my direction slightly. Her big brown eyes closed. Her chest slowly rising with each breath she took.

I caught myself wearing a huge goofy smile, the kind that is found on sappy romantic guys, But I was alone now. She couldn't see me no one could. So I let myself Smile like a soft, weakling because now was the only time I was allowed to. Not even Kathrine could make me feel this way. Its so hard to explain. I love This girl so much that I won't even tell her. All I care about is her happiness and her well-being. She makes me fight all of my instincts. Everything that comes naturally I fight to make her happy. My selfishness, my cruelty, my disregard for human life, all of it. And because I have to fight so hard to keep it controlled is the reason she should never be mine, I know that. But I can sit here at night in her bedroom while she sleeps and just imagine for a few minute what it would be like if I was even close enough to being good for her.

It's wrong and I know it is. She is in love with my baby brother, who isn't? He is the better of us. He always was. I feel bad for my feelings about Elena, but I can't bring myself to feel bad for being Jealous of my brother. He had Kathrine, and now he has Elena. He has and always will have any girl he ever wants, and me... Well I'm stuck watching them sleep and dreaming about being a little bit like him just to imagine her being happy.

That was it, I couldn't take not telling her, not saying anything. I walked up to her bed and within seconds I took the ravine necklace from her neck and she woke up instantly scared I could here her pulsating heart racing.

She noticed me and sighed in relief, "I thought you were Klaus"

I chuckled a little at her sleepy voice and watched for a moment as she relaxed before i replied to her, "Klaus can't get in Elena remember?"

She nodded and closed her eyes about to go back to sleep before the wires connected in her mind, she sat up abruptly again hr big brown eyes wide and she gasped as she spoke, "Wait Damon? Why are you here? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

I offered her a calm smile and said, "Elena, cool it. Everything is okay. I promise you."

She leaned her back against the frame of her bed and looked at me skeptically, "Oh? Then, why are you here?"

I shrugged, "Because Elena, I'm bad. I'm bad for you and I can never be good."

I saw her face grow in compassion and sympathy, "Oh Damon, you aren't bad. You've done bad things, yes. But do you know why I forgive you? Because I can see the good in you, I know its there. No matter what you think I know you have hope."

I rolled my eyes at her, "You don't know that. You don't know what I'm capable of. You don't know what kind of evil I could do."

"yes Damon I do. I know exactly what you _could_ do. I also know that even though you the ability to that you _won't."_

"How? How could you possibly know that, Elena? How do you know I'm not just like Klaus, or even worse."

"Because Damon you care about people. You show it in weird ways, but you do care about them. You've shown me that you care about me, and about Stefan. Even Bonnie and Caroline. Everyone, you pretend like you hate them but you really do care. Thats what makes you different Damon. You would do anything to save them because you care."

I shook my at her speach, if only she knew how wrong she was. Then my impulsive nature got the best of me when I spoke staring her directly in the eyes, "You are wrong, Elena. So wrong about everything except one thing. I dont care about people. I wouldn't care if everyone living in this awful town just dropped dead. The only reason I've helped them was because you want me to."

"That's not true Damon. You..."

I cute her off, if I didn't say it now I never would, "No it is true. The only thing that makes me feel human, is you. You're the only thing that can make me want to care. I would do anything to keep you happy, to keep you safe. That's what makes me worse then Klaus. I know how much you mean to my brother, but I still cant help myself from being completely in love with you. I know how hopeless it is, I know how wrong I am for you, I know telling you things like this will only end up getting me hurt because just like Kathrine You love Stefan. It will always be Stefan, everyone loves . I'm the evil guy and the bad guy. But that's okay, because someone has to be the bad guys and do bad things so you will stay safe. So I'm okay with you hating me I'm okay with you never knowing how I feel because that's how much I love you Elena."

She stared at me wide-eyed and her mouth slightly parted. I didn't give her any chance to respond when once again, I kissed her forehead and said in a low husky whisper, "I know I'll never be good, I'll never be what you want. But I'll always be there for you Elena, Always and forever."

I then looked into her big brown eyes and compelled her as I said "You will not remember this conversation you called me over because stefan didn't answer his phone and you thought you heard something. You will not tell Stefan or anyone about this."

I put the necklace on her nightstand, "Nope no scary monster bad guys Vampires here...Well except for me of couse" I her with a smirk.

"Oh yeah thanks Damon, I know it as kind of stupid of me to get scared, I've just been on edge lately with the whole Klaus wanting to sacrifice and kill me thing going on." She said in her normal Elena voice.

I sighed, she'll never know... He can never know, its better this way. "Yeah, that can be a downer. You should put on your necklace, Elena. don't know what kind of evil studly vamps might come and compel your innocent little mind."

"Yeah, I know. That's weird I thought I put it on before I fell asleep. Maybe I should take Alaric's advice and start drinking Ravine. He was insisting it earlier. I'll start tomorrow."

"You do that, when I go home to get some actual sleep, unless you need me to check the closet for the boogie man?"

"Haha, You're a comic Genius Damon. Go home before I stop being so nice and chummy."

"You're being chummy? Wow, I'm moving up in the Elena Gilbert list of people she cares about."

I watched her roll her eyes and crawl back into her bed, "Good night Damon"

I smiled a little as I said, "Good night Elena."

* * *

**_After Elena gets turned_**

Damon sat on her window bench again just watching her sleep Like he always would when he felt extremely sentimental. He sighed and just admired her beauty.

Then suddenly he was pinned against a wall and he noticed Elena, not angry, but smiling face.

"Elena?"

"Are you going to explain why you are spying on me while I sleep." She asked with humor in her voice.

"You already know why, It's happened before and you remember." I told her without any shame. I knew she'd remember, but i was waiting for her to bring up, that particular memory.

"I always knew Damon. Alaric had me drinking Ravine for a while." She said shrugging, avoiding eye-contact. SHe let me go and I stared at her for a moment.

Finally I said, "So you just pretended you didn't know? You put off my feelings for you?"

"No, I just... I was just so confused. You told me that and I start realizing things. The way you did do everything for me. The way you look at me sometimes. Even sometimes when you'd touch me it sent chills down my spine. That's all wrong. Very wrong. You know its wrong, I'm supposed to love Stefan."

I groaned and shouted, "Says who?! Who says you are supposed to be so ewy goey in love with little St. Stefan."

"I can't explain it Damon, but there's something inside of me telling me that I have to be with him, but that same thing is screaming at about how wrong and bad you are for me. But then I feel this, this connection to you, and I know I'm in love with you just like you are with me. Feeling that I know that I still love Stefan, but that's all,I'll never be in love with him again."

I was shocked. Finally. I finally got the girl of my dreams. No words were good enough to tell her how I felt. So instead I kissed her with all the passion I could muster I kissed her and she kissed back.

Then darkness. Nothing but darkness and pain overcame me, as I fell down to the floor.

**_Hello you lovely little readers. Chapter 2 shall be up tommorrow I promise thee that, but i require one thing from you gorgeous people. REVIEWS. Oh please I beg of thee review it would bring a smile to my face. How happy I would be. Oh please please REview tell me what you think... Its my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic, but I've done more Harry Potter ones. SO please I beg of thee review _**


	2. 2 The Switch

Damon awoke his head aching more then it ever had in all his years. He sat up slowly and felt extremely dizzy.

Then it came back to him. He was with Elena. Someone must have killed him, it was the only explanation.

Suddenly stricken with worry for Elena he called out, " Elena? Elena are you-"

He stopped midsentence when he realized the voice coming out of his mouth was not his, it was high pitched more feminine, more like...

He quickly stood up and thats when he noticed his small soft elegant hands. He looked down only to find a slender girl's body.

He was confused to say the least he ran to Elena's mirror and saw what he was dreading. he saw Elena staring back at him.

"This.. This is impossible." He said to himself. As he spoke he heard his own voice call out to him, "Damon? What hap-"

He spun around to find his body sitting on the floor his eyes wide and worry etched in every inch of him, he stood up only to fall back down again. Upon instict Damon ran to her side to help her which only caused her to scream and pull away from him instantly.

"You, you're me.. And I'm you." She said between gasps.

Damon laughed at the sight of his body having a panic attack. His hands were making gestures trying to calm his self down, the sight just looked extremely feminine.

"You are LAUGHING?! NOW?!" She reprimanded him. His face in the famous Elena Gilbert 'I can't believe you' face. This only caused him to laugh more.

She huffed and and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Elena, I'm laughing at my body not you. Huh, talk about a weird sentence..." He told her.

"How are you being so calm?" She asked calming down some herself.

"I don't know... We can't fix it screaming around having little girly panic attacks now can we?" He told her with his attitude rolling his eyes at her.

"God, If you are going to be in my body don't be so smug. It isn't a good look on me." She said.

He laughed but before he could respond he heard his male voice give a loud girl-like gasp and practically squeal as it said, " Oh my god! You are in my body. Oh my god. _You._ are in _MY_ body. MY BODY! Damon I swear If you look at anything I'm going to-"

Her rant was cut off by uncontrollable laughter, "That is what you're worried about? Not the fact that I don't know, we are stuck in each other's bodies and don't know if we can ever get back. Or maybe we have no idea how we got there. Or maybe the fact someone else did this to us, if so than who. Nah, none of that matters as long as evil Damon doesn't sneak a peak at some things he's seen a million times."

"Well... You haven't seen mine and... Oh my god, you're right. You are right. Damon, I don't want to be in you're body. I don't want to be a guy I don't want this. Oh my god." She let out as she began to cry.

Damon Let out a sigh, the sight of him whimpering on the ground like a little girl was not very pretty. He put his arm around her to try and soothe her. Which was not easy. His small skinny arm couldn't fit around his broad shoulders. He probably wasn't very calming for her, more awkward and uncomfortable. He noticed her start crying more.

He decided he did not care how weird it was to cuddle and hold his own body. He took his own face in his new tiny hands and he looked at His own eyes as he said, "Elena, I am going to fix this okay? I don't know how it happened, but I will fix it... I promise."

She smiled a little and nodded then she wrapped her arms around his middle resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think how pathetic his body looked right now. He wished he had his own body to hold her, to comfort her. Right now he was small weak and skinny, and she was tall and muscular and she was weeping clutching onto him desperate for comfort he couldn't give her while in her body.

In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood he put a cheeky grin on his face and said, "Hey, on the bright side of things... I look even better then I thought I did and that's saying something because I though of myself as quite the stud."

"Oh god, just what we need. You to grow a bigger head."

"Are you trying to say my body isn't extremely attractive?"

"I'm saying I understand why your head is so giant, You store you're ego in it. But honestly how do you carry this darn head around its hurting my neck."

"You mean my neck... and I'm taking that as a 'Damon you are the epitome of sexy, I wish I had my body so we could-"

"Damon! Focus! We aren't going to discus your fantasies we have to figure out what the hell happened!"

"Oh trust me Elena, If we were discussing my fantasies you'd be blushing alot more then you are right now" He said slyly and giving her a wink.

"You cant do that!" She yelled at him.

"What?"

"Be all, 'ooh I'm Damon and I'm all seductive and hot' You cant be like that in my body. It makes me look... Like, not me. I can't look at myself if you make my eyes do that, that thing you just did." She said trying to mock him.

"Well it isn't very easy watching my extremely manly and sexy, body be all Elena Gilbert, girly and dramatic." He snapped back at her.

"Okay, lets just calm down, this is obviously magic, so lets call Bonnie. Okay?"

"Be my guest." He said to her as he stood up and sat on her bed putting his hands behind his head and lounging acting like he was perfectly content.

Elena reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the phone and dialed Bonnie's number.

"What do you want Damon? Do you even know what time it is?" Said a very sleepy Bonnie voice.

"Bonnie! Oh my god! Something's wrong Bonnie, I am Freaking out here!" Elena said in damon's voice

"Uh? Damon? You're acting weird, what happened?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"I'm not damon. I mean I am, uh sort of. I'm Elena... Inside Damon's body..." Elena said cautiously.

"Oh my god! What have I done!" Bonnie said gasping. "Wait where you guys are I'll be there in a few minutes. DO NOT MOVE. and don't tell anyone else what happened."

"Wait Bonnie, Just tell me what-" Elena was cut off as Bonnie hung up on her.

"Well princess find anything out?" Damon asked her.

"Bonnie did it." ELena said emotionlessly, in shock

"What why?" Damon said shooting up urgently with confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed next to Damon, "She told us to wait and tell no one."

"What the hell is that damn witch up to?" Damon said annoyed.

"I have no idea."

_**A/N : Hey yall, well this is chappy dos. It will get better and funnier. next chappy is one of my favorites and its MUCH* longer . IT will be up tomorrow. WOO HOO. Please Review.**_

_**Thanks for my one reviewer, wish I could put your name but you dont have one its just "Guest"... I'm one of those people who that every person who review that chappy so... PLEASE REVIEW MY DARLING DELENERS PLEASE... and favorite and follow this story please?**_


End file.
